Mein Guter Richter
by Phantomblazer
Summary: When Ingo and Emmet come across an orphan boy with no Pokemon to his name, they decide to let him stay with them, much to Ingo's dismay. But, when the boy shows a unique talent, can the brothers let him go?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, guys! It's Phantom Blazer, and I have a new fic! It probably won't be a super long fic, and it might replace Don't Eat the Daisies. It's not a final decision so don't freak out just yet! Anyway, I was on DA and saw these adorable pictures of Ingo and the IV checker, Judge and was inspired to make a fic. Anyway, Please R&R~! _

**Mein Guter Richter****:**

**Chapter 1: Kalte Tage**

Ingo entered the circular plaza of the Gear Station, walking at a brisk pace. His navy tie waved back and forth in the rhythm of his steps. A frown graced his lips, as always, as he went to the Double Subway line to meet up with his brother, Emmet, for a double battle. He was at his office clearing up some paper work that Emmet had forgotten to do again. He sighed; his brother was certainly a handful at times. He could only dream that his brother would one day understand the concept of responsibility. As he continued his way he noticed something odd. A child, with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes, was pacing around a bench. A closer look at the child, Ingo could see that they had shoulder length hair, covering some of the black trench coat they were wearing. He couldn't tell the gender of the child, but assumed it was a girl, considering the short height and small build. As he studied more in depth, he realized that the girl was holding her stomach. Ingo would have shrugged it off if her stomach had protruded from beneath the trench coat. Ingo looked at his watch, he still had enough time.

"Excuse me, miss?" he called to the strange person. She looked up, her hazel eyes in shock.

"Are you alright? Have you been separated from someone?" The child froze and shook her head.

"N-no sir! Everything is fine here… I'm just going to…" As the child tried to dash, Ingo grabbed them by the shoulder,

"Not so fast. I think you should come with me." She gulped, but obeyed the Subway master.

"Now that we're in private…" Ingo said shutting his office door. "You may sit down." He said gesturing to a chair. The girl nervously sat down, still clutching her middle. He sat at his desk adjacent from the child,

"Do you know why I called you here?" The child looked down, refusing eye contact with the black-coated man.

"You are lost, aren't you?" The child bit their lip, still refusing to answer. Ingo sighed,

"It would be much easier if you corporate." The child remained silent, shaking from Ingo's hard gaze. He got up and walked over to her,

"It's alright… I'm not going to hurt you…" Her shaking increased, Ingo knew he could look intimidating, but this was getting ridiculous. Ingo knelt down so he could meet the girl's eye level.

"Would you like to take off your coat? You must be uncomfortable in here." The child shook their head,

"N-no sir! I can't…" Ingo perked up to this,

"Why?" The girl gasped and bit her lip.

"I… just can't…" He stood up,

"Because you'll think I'll find out, right?" The child's head whipped up, their hazel eyes widened in fear.

"You… could tell…?" Ingo nodded,

"Yes. It's really not that hard to tell." The child hissed, and he placed a gloved hand of their shoulder.

"It's alright… You're pregnant, aren't you?" The child stifled a laugh. Ingo raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I guess I do look pregnant, don't I? Truth is, sir, I could get pregnant even if I wanted to. I'm a boy."

Ingo gave him a look,

"What? But, you…" The now identified boy fingered his chestnut locks,

"My hair doesn't really help or the fact that my voice is so high pitched." Ingo placed a hand over his face, he had totally messed that up.

"But, how do you explain that?" he questioned pointing to the boy's stomach. The boy carefully unzipped his trench coat to reveal a Pokémon egg.

"My Arcanine, Calvin passed away a few days ago. Before then, I was lucky enough to have bred him and he produced this egg. I've been trying to hatch it ever since, but it's been so hard because of the nasty weather." Ingo nodded, winter was always nasty in Nimbasa. Yet, there was another question weighing on his mind.

"Where are your parents? You can be older than 13? You also don't have any Pokémon on you, so I doubt you're on a journey." The boy gave a sad smile,

"I'm an orphan, I was kicked out of my orphanage, and I have been roaming ever since."

"Kicked out?" Ingo asked. "I didn't know they could do that." The boy shrugged,

"Well… Kicked out, ran away… same thing." Ingo sighed,

"Not exactly. Why did you run away?" The boy looked down,

"All the other kids treated me so badly, even the teachers were hard on me… I couldn't take it anymore, so I just ran. They probably would have kicked me out anyway…" Ingo placed a finger on his chin,

"I don't think so… Do you remember where the orphanage is located?" The boy nodded,

"Castelia City… But, don't think you can take me back!" Ingo gave him a puzzled look,

"You have no shelter besides there, and it's the middle of winter. You'll die out there. It's amazing you haven't already." The boy sniffled,

"Calvin kept me warm before he passed away.." Before the man could say anything, an almost identical man in white burst through the door.

"Brother! What have you been doing? We have a challenge…" He then noticed the child and smiled,

"Who's this? He looks so lonely." Ingo sighed,

"I don't know… What I do know is that this runaway needs to go back to the orphanage." The boy glared,

"You can't make me, mister! I won't go back! I refuse!" Emmet forced his brother back from the stubborn child,

"Wait a minute, brother! Let's not lose our heads…" he turned to face the boy.

"Why don't you want to go back?" The boy growled,

"Everyone treats me so bad there! It's like I'm worthless! They probably don't care that I ran away." Emmet hugged the boy,

"How sad! That's very horrible! Ingo… Isn't there something we could do?" Ingo sighed,

"We could drop him off at the Nimbasa orphanage, if he refuses the one in Castelia."

"No! I don't want to go back to an orphanage! They'll treat me just the same!" Ingo began to lose his patience,

"What? Do you suppose you can stay at the Gear Station?" The boy thought about it and nodded,

"Sure. Sound's good to me." Ingo scoffed,

"The station closes at 8, and no one's allowed access but staff. Good luck, getting pass security." The boy glared at the Subway master,

"You can't do this!" He turned to the boy,

"I'm a Subway Master, I enforce the rules." The boy frowned,

"B-but…!" Emmet spoke up,

"Why doesn't he stay with us." Ingo turned to his brother,

You can't be serious! We have jobs to do! We can't take care of some child!" Emmet gave him a puppy dog look,

"Please, brother! He looks so depressed and alone! He doesn't even have any Pokémon. I'd feel bad if we left him on his own." Ingo was about to retort when the boy's stomach growled loudly. Both brothers turned to look at the boy who was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry… I haven't eaten anything for a couple days…" Emmet crossed his arms and looked at Ingo,

"If he can't stay with us, the least we could do is give him a meal and a night to stay." Ingo removed his black hat and ruffled his slick back hair,

"Fine… But only for a night…"

_I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I had a blast writing it and a hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own Ingo, Emmet, Pokémon or any of the places mentioned. Only the boy. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Phantom Blazer here with an update of Mein Guter Richter! I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to upload the chapter today! Hope you enjoy~! R&R~! BTW, Noiro belongs to the awesome Quakers Smakers! _

**Mein Guter Richer****:**

**Chapter 2: **Übernachtung 

The trio left the station early, since Ingo and Emmet didn't have that many challenges. Ingo walked briskly ahead, annoyed that his brother had roped him into a sympathy case. It was ridiculous, they had highly respected jobs and had no time for taking care of orphans. Emmet on the other hand made a clear attempt to get to know this stranger.

"So, what's your name anyway? You haven't had the chance to tell us." The boy looked up from his egg,

"Oh… Akira…" Emmet nodded,

"It's nice to meet you Akira." He took Akira's hand and shook. Akira smiled at the man's antics.

"Your really friendly, Mr. Emmet. I never met someone so energetic." Emmet chuckled,

"I get that a lot! It's just how I am. By the way… What's with the egg?" Akira cradled the egg in his arms,

"Oh, well… My Arcanine passed away recently… But I was lucky to have bred him and he produced this egg." Emmet sniffed,

"I know how it feels to lose a Pokémon… My poor Galvantula…" Akira frowned,

"Sorry to hear that Mr. Emmet…" Emmet smiled to the boy,

"It's alright, I did the same thing you did. Smart move." Akira smiled half-heartedly,

"Yeah…" Emmet patted his head,

"You'll feel better once it hatches. I sure did." Akira frowned,

"If it ever hatches…" Emmet looked up,

"It will. You just have to be patient." Akira gripped the egg tighter around his middle, shivering from the cold.

"I wish it wasn't so cold…" Emmet chuckled,

"Too bad winter has only started! You have a long way to go before it gets warm again." Akira shivered from the though,

"But you didn't have to sleep in it…" Emmet suddenly grabbed the boy into a hug.

"You poor thing! How could anyone be so cruel?" Ingo turned on his heel to face the two.

"It's his own fault. He left the orphanage in the first place. He knew he had a roof over his head and food in his belly, yet left anyway." Emmet scoffed,

"Would you have stayed in a place that did such things to you?" Ingo rolled his eyes,

"If it was between life and death, then yes." Emmet sighed,

"Bruder just doesn't understand…" Ingo scoffed,

"I guess not…" Akira's stomach growled angrily, and Emmet stifled a chuckle.

"We better get home quickly, huh?"

The sky was starting to darken when they had arrived at the apartment, but to Akira's surprise lights were on.

"Looks like Iro beat us home, huh bruder?" Ingo nodded and climbed the steps to the apartment, unlocking the door. Akira was a little hesitant at first but built up his courage to go in.

"Noiro. We're home." Ingo said entering, his brother and Akira following behind. A woman with the same white hair smiled at them,

"Welcome home, guys." She wore the same outfit as Ingo and Emmet, the only difference was that the color was gray. She noticed Akira,

"Who's this?" Emmet smiled,

"This is Akira, we found him at the Gear Station today! Bruder mistook him as a pregnant girl at first…" Ingo coughed, and Noiro chuckled.

"Ingo tries to be so serious, but he made a hilarious mistake there!" Ingo waved his gloved hand,

"He should get a decent hair cut if he doesn't want to be gender mistaken." Noiro rolled her azure eyes,

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Akira. I'm Noiro, I'm also a Subway Master." Akira smiled back,

"Like wise Ms. Noiro." Suddenly a growl emitted from Akira's stomach, much to his dismay.

"S-sorry!" he said his face flushing. "I haven't really eaten for the last couple days…." Noiro gave him a shocked look,

"How many days?" Akira looked down,

"Maybe 2 or 3 …." Noiro turned to face the brothers,

"You knew he went days without food and you didn't feed him?" Ingo scoffed,

"He could wait until we got home. We had battle challenges. Besides it's his own fault he's half starved." Noiro glared at him,

"How is it "his fault?" Ingo rolled his eyes,

"He left the orphanage on his on accord! He should of known better." Akira had heard enough,

"How would you like to stay at a place where everyone treats you less than garbage! Every single day, they teased me… I couldn't take it anymore! I doubt you would've either!" Ingo raised an eyebrow at the outburst yet remained silent. Emmet hugged the boy to him and Noiro huffed,

"Well, I would've run away too." Ingo sighed,

"Now that everyone has had their say… Should I prepare dinner?" No one said a word, but Akira's stomach growled once more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As Ingo and Noiro began to prepare the meal, Akira and Emmet sat on the couch, Akira still holding the egg. Akira frowned as he held the egg close to him, staring silently at it. Emmet smiled weakly at him, unsure what to say. He hugged the boy closer to him, Akira looked up.

"Mr. Emmet…?" Emmet rested his chin on the boy's head,

"I know bruder can seem a little harsh at times, but he does mean well." Akira scoffed,

"Really? I couldn't tell…" Emmet chuckled softly,

"He likes to be right and hates to admit he's wrong. He's been like that since we were children." Akira shivered, and clutched the egg closer to him. Emmet noticed this and hugged him tighter,

"My, you're just skin and bones, huh? No wonder you're so cold." Akira nodded,

"I've always been like this… I have an amazing metabolism. It really came to bite me when the teachers sometimes wouldn't feed me…" Emmet frowned,

"I'm sorry to hear that… It must have been rough…" Akira shrugged,

"It's no big deal… I got use to it…" Emmet was about to say something when Noiro interrupted him.

" Dinner's ready guys." Emmet smiled at her, "Danke, darling." He got up and gave her a quick peck. He leaned on the couch,

"Let's go eat." Akira nodded, he was extremely hungry.

Akira sat by Noiro and across from Emmet, and Ingo sat next to his brother. Akira was still shivering and holding his egg in his lap. Ingo rolled his eyes as he sent the bowl of Ramen in front of Akira.

"You're bringing the egg to the table?" Akira nodded,

"I can't just leave it…" Ingo sighed and took his seat. Akira gulped, he had made him mad again. Emmet gave him a smile,

"Maybe this Ramen will warm you up, Akira." Akira nodded,

"I hope so…" He took a bite, still not sure if he could trust Ingo's cooking, but Noiro had help make it too, so it couldn't be completely bad.

"This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. Emmet nodded,

"Iro and bruder are excellent cooks. I have no idea what I'd do with out them." Akira started devouring his bowl of Ramen in minutes, much to the other three's surprise.

When dinner was over, Akira had managed to down 4 bowls of Ramen. Noiro was shocked to see a boy of his size being able to accomplish such a feat.

"You must have really been half-starved after all…" she said as she picked up the empty bowls from the table. Akira smiled as he rubbed his stomach,

"Thanks Mrs. Noiro for the wonderful meal… I haven't had something so delicious in ages." Noiro smiled,

"You're very welcome. But, isn't there anyone else you'd like to thank?" Akira gulped and turned to Ingo,

" Thanks a lot Mr. Ingo… It was really delicious…" Ingo merely waved his hand,

"Don't get to use to it…" Akira smiled shyly, but was interrupted by a hiccup. Emmet chuckled,

"Looks like someone ate a little too fast." Akira grinned,

"Sorry! I guess I was *hic* really hungry… ***hic***" Emmet patted the child's head,

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad we fed you something. You looked really bad." The boy flushed,

"I was fine… My stomach **hic** was the one **hic **complaining…" Noiro chuckled,

"Isn't that part of you though?" Akira sighed,

"Sometimes **hic** I think **hic** it has a mind **hic** of its own…" Emmet looked at the clock and gasped.

"My show is starting! I can't miss that!" He rushed off towards the living room leaving his brother and Iro alone with Akira. Iro chuckled,

"He probably wants me out there too. Why don't you two get to know each other better?" She left the emotionless man alone with the child, as she ran out to meet her partner. Akira gulped, this was going to be tough.

"So… Got any dessert?" he asked. Ingo tapped his fingers on the table staring at the boy.

"I don't care for sweets." Akira sighed, "Oh… **hic**" Ingo looked annoyed,

"Besides, aren't you satisfied already?" Akira patted his slightly distended stomach,

"I could use a little more…" Ingo scoffed,

"So, I can listen more to those damned hiccups… I don't think so." Akira pouted,

"I thought I was a guest. And that means I can have **hic **what ever I want." Ingo rubbed his dimples,

"Look you little brat… It was against my better judgment to let some child into my house. I will not have that said child giving me orders here. Is that clear?" By now, Ingo leaned over the table and was face to face with the now frightened boy. Akira held the egg closer to him and had moved back into his chair, looking into Ingo's harsh gray eyes.

"Y-yes sir…" he gulped. "I understand completely…" Ingo brought himself off the table and nodded,

"Good." He returned to his seat still eyeing the boy like a Liepard after a Rattatta. Thankfully, Ingo's tactic had stopped the boy's hiccupping, much to Ingo's pleasure.

Akira looked carefully and the black-coated man as if he wanted to say something. Ingo caught the hint and sighed,

"What?" Akira murmured shyly,

"Well… You said that you wouldn't give me dessert because I was hiccupping… Now that they've stopped, can I have some…?" Ingo frowned,

"I never said anything of the sort. Besides, you just finished 4 bowls of Ramen." Akira's features saddened.

"Please, Mr. Ingo! I really am still hungry!" Ingo was about to retort when to his surprise, Akira stomach growled again. Ingo sighed,

"Acreus… Give me strength…" The boy's stomach growled a little louder, causing Ingo to go to the fridge. When he returned he brought a piece of chocolate cake.

"Here, happy now?" Akira's face lit up as he began digging into the cake,

"Thank you, Mr. Ingo!" he said through mouthfuls. Ingo sighed as he removed his hat, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me this is over soon."

Akira sighed in contentment as he finished his piece of cake. He laid back in his chair and massaged his now full stomach.

"That was amazing… I couldn't eat another bite…" Ingo picked up the plate and placed it in the sink,

"Good. Because I'm not feeding you anymore." Akira gave him a lazy glare,

"Not until breakfast at least…" Ingo flinched, that's right they promised him a night and that included breakfast. He rubbed his neck, this was starting to give him a hell of a migraine. A noise brought him back to his senses, turning around, he realized it came from Akira. It was a yawn. Akira stretched his arms and began to close his eyes. He placed his head on the chair and began to sleep. Ingo stared, puzzled at the young boy's antics. He couldn't believe that he could just fall asleep like that, but he did say he had to spend the nights in the cold along with an empty stomach. Now that he had shelter and a nice meal, the exhaustion must have hit. He shook his head, was he actually feeling sorry for the boy? It was his own fault he was in this mess. As he continued to clean the plate, Emmet and Noiro walked in.

"Aw… Look at him. He must be exhausted to fall asleep so quickly." Noiro said rubbing his hair. Emmet chuckled,

"I guess the Ramen did warm him up after all." Ingo scoffed,

"He had four bowls of it and a piece of cake, no wonder he's out cold." Noiro's eyes widened,

"He was able to have dessert too? He was really hungry…" Emmet ruffled the boy's hair,

"Alright, let's move you somewhere more comfortable than the wooden chair." He picked the boy up bridal style,

"Wow! He's really light!" Ingo chuckled,

"Considering how much he has eaten." Akira rubbed his head into Emmet's white coat, sighing.

"How adorable~!" Noiro squealed. Emmet shushed her,

"Quiet. He's sleeping still." He carried Akira over to the couch, setting him down so he could be comfortable. He turned of the lights and left the young boy in a deep sleep.

_I enjoyed this chapter~! It was very adorable~~~! *Squeals in happiness* Anyway hope you enjoy~! Cause I enjoyed writing it~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Not much too say other than Akira gets into a whole lot of trouble. I don't own Pokémon only Akira._

**Mein Guter Richter****:**

**Chapter 3: Morgen Überraschung**

The next morning Ingo woke up a little more tired than usual, he blamed it on Akira's troublesome antics. He growled as he straightened his tie; he still had to make breakfast for the little bottomless pit yet. Not looking forward to doing his task, he grumbled to himself. Emmet smiled,

"Come on, bruder! It's your last day with him! You should enjoy it while it last." Ingo huffed,

"I'll enjoy it once he is out of my hair… Where's my coat?" Emmet shrugged,

"Did you leave it on the rack?" Ingo sighed,

"I have no clue. I can't even think straight!" Emmet smiled,

"Maybe you should check the rack, just be careful not to wake Akira up." Ingo laughed bitterly,

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Ingo went straight to the coat rack to find that it wasn't there either.

"Great… Now where could it be…?" A shuffling noise jolted him to his senses, and turned to the couch. He was shocked to find Akira missing.

"Where could he…?" The noise happened again, but he could tell it was coming from the kitchen. Afraid of what he might find, Ingo walked carefully into the kitchen. As if fate would have it, there was Akira, cuddled on the tile in Ingo's black Subway Master coat. He was in front of the refrigerator, opened slightly. Fearing the worse, he quietly moved passed the child and opened the door. It was almost completely empty, and he already knew who the culprit was. With a swift movement, he yanked his coat from the boy's grasp, waking him in time to catch his egg. Akira looked tiredly around still in a daze, it wasn't until he met Ingo's glare that he fully awoke.

"G-good morning, Mr. Ingo…" he gulped, smiling a little sheepishly. Ingo crossed his arms, his foot tapping.

"_Guten Morgen, _my little thief…" Akira chuckled nervously,

"What are you…?" Ingo chuckled dryly,

"You must think I'm a _dummkopf, _don't you? You think that I wouldn't notice the fridge? I must say it made it ten times easier, considering that the Patrat didn't move from the scene of the crime." Akira flushed,

"What? I didn't do it!" Ingo raised an eyebrow,

"Then, how do you explain _that_?" He pointed to the boy's distended belly. Akira waved his hand,

"O-oh that? I'm still digesting last night's meal…" as he spoke a hiccup jolted his tiny body. He clasped his mouth, looking up shyly at the man's gray eyes. Ingo smirked,

" A little indigestion, perhaps? It makes sense considering all the food you must have consumed." Akira started to shiver, clutching his egg to him the best he could with his bloated middle.

Ingo knelt in front of the boy,

" Do you realize how much money you consumed in the last few hours? How much hard work that went in to pay for them?" Akira shook his head,

"N-no sir… It's just that I-" Ingo stood to his feet, still glaring at the child,

"That you were hungry, right?" Akira nodded slowly, still shaking slightly. Ingo sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck,

"Emmet! Get out here!" Emmet rushed out to the kitchen still fixing his tie,

"What's the matter-?" He cut himself off as he saw the scene before him. Emmet's mouth dropped,

"Oh, my… What happened?" Ingo crossed his arms and growled,

"What do you think happened, _mein lieber bruder_?" He grabbed Akira by the neck of his shirt, hoisting him up.

"This little monster, has eaten almost all our food supply! In a span of a few hours I might add, now our breakfast is in the belly of some orphan that _you_ felt sorry for!" Akira stood staring at the ground, sadness gracing his features. Emmet stood shocked, almost unsure how to act. He looked and forth from the child and his angered brother, it was then Noiro walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked, hands on her hips. Ingo glared at the boy,

"Tell her." Noiro looked confused,

"Ingo, What's going on? I thought you were suppose to make breakfast." Ingo scoffed,

"I would be making it right now, only if it weren't for the fact that it's probably being digested as we speak." Akira gulped,

"S-sorry Mr. Emmet and Ms. Noiro… I was just so hungry… I hadn't eaten for days and when my stomach started to growl in the middle of the night… I just…" Noiro looked at the boy her eyes widened.

" You couldn't have seriously eaten _all_ that food, could you?" Akira's face darkened further,

"It tasted so good… I just couldn't help it…" Noiro looked concerned,

"Are you feeling O.K.? You must feel sick to your stomach after that." Akira placed his hands tenderly on his stomach,

"Now that you mention it… I kind of do…" Noiro placed her hand on her chin as she examined the boy.

"You stomach is obliviously bloated, does it hurt to touch it." Akira nodded weakly. "A sharp shooting pain?" He nodded as a wave of pain swept over his face. She nodded,

"Any heartburn?" Akira shrugged, "I don't think…" He let out a burp and grabbed his chest,

"Yeah…" Noiro forced him away form Ingo,

"You might have a severe case of Indigestion… You should go lie down." He nodded weakly as he went toward the sofa. Ingo, however, was not bought over.

"Oh, no! We are not allowing him to stay anymore here!" Noiro faced him,

"Oh, yes we are! He's very sick and we can't just throw him out. Besides I think he has learned his lesson." Ingo scoffed,

"I don't think so! He would probably do it again!" Noiro lead him to the sofa,

"Does that look like he would?" Akira was huddled on the couch, clutching his stomach in pain. Moaning as his stomach gurgled angrily as it tried to digest the great amount of food inside it. Emmet went over and placed a blanket on him,

"Poor thing, he might be sick for a few days…" Ingo frowned,

"You can't be serious! We have jobs to do! We can't watch him the whole day!" Noiro agreed,

"But… We could take turns everyday. One of us stays while the other two work." Emmet smiled,

"Great idea, Iro! That way we can take care of him." Noiro smiled,

"Now that that's settled… Who should stay home today?" Emmet raised his hand,

"I think bruder should stay behind." Ingo did a double take,

"No way! I'm not watching that little beast one more second!" Emmet crossed his arms,

"It's the least you can do, considering that you were so mean to him." Ingo's eyes sharpened,

"I was being "mean" because the brat ate his weight through our food supply! Something he should have known not to do!" Emmet narrowed his eyes,

"Because he was half starved! He wasn't thinking rationally!" Ingo snapped back,

"He was thinking alright, with that bottomless stomach of his! This is his own fault once again! I refuse to feel sympathy towards him!" Akira moaned softly from the sofa, Noiro went to his side.

"I'll watch him then…" Emmet cut her off,

"No. Bruder will and that's final." He dragged Noiro away from the boy and headed out the door,

" We'll be back around 5. Just watch him, O.K.?" With that he closed the door leaving Ingo speechless for a few minutes. Ingo finally rushed to the door only to find it was locked from the outside, he couldn't open it.

"_Scheiße_…" he swore as he removed his hat. How did he get into such a mess? Now he had no choice but to watch him. He placed his hat and coat on the rack, seeing as he didn't need them today, and sat on a chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Akira's stomach gurgled again, bringing a moan from his lips. Ingo sighed; this was going to be a long day.

He turned on the T.V., seeing he had nothing better to do. His Excadrill and Chandelure had finally come out of hiding, seeing how their master had calmed down slightly. His Haxorus was still sleeping, unaffected by the morning excitement. It didn't really surprise him, seeing she was about to lay an egg any day now, she needed her rest. His Chandelure made the first move, approaching his master with a smile on his features. Ingo smiled back slightly at his Pokémon,

"Ah… How did we get to this, my friend?" The Chandelure cried and snuggled to his master's hand. He smiled at his Pokémon's antics and his Excadrill moved to his side, purring softly. He rubbed his Excadrill's backside,

"How are you today, darling?" She looked up and smiled at her master,

"Drill~!" He smiled,

"That's good… At least you two are…" The two Pokémon frowned, worried about their master. Ingo forced a smile back at them,

"Now, now… None of that! I'm fine, honestly…" Akira groaned as he tried to sit up,

"W-where's my egg…? Mr. Ingo…" His hands moved to his stomach as he grimaced in pain. Ingo sighed,

"It's probably not best for you to move around like that… As for your egg, I'm not sure." Akira smiled at the man despite the pain,

"C-could you… look for it for me…?" The man rolled his gray eyes,

"Fine… Excadrill, Chandelure, watch him for me please." Akira smiled weakly,

"Thank you…" He lay back on the sofa, trying to rest.

When Ingo returned with the egg in his arms, he found his Pokémon smiling at the boy. The boy had his hands placed on his Chandelure, who was grinning. His eyes were closed in deep concentration, as if he was studying the Pokémon.

"You have an amazing attack and defense, and your speed in average, your Special Attack is outstanding, while your Special Defense could use some improvement." Ingo stood shocked, the boy had managed to evaluate the Pokémon's stats perfectly without knowing them. Ingo coughed, bringing Akira back to attention.

"Mr. Ingo! You found my egg!" He turned to face the man only to force pain through him. Ingo walked to his side and handed the boy his egg. Pushing through the pain, the boy hugged his egg to him,

"Calvin! I'm sorry I left you!" Ingo raised an eyebrow,

"I thought Calvin passed away?" Akira looked shyly at the man,

"He did… But I'm going to name his son after him." Ingo scoffed,

"How do you know it will be male? It could be female." Akira smiled,

"I just have a feeling…" Ingo placed a hand on his chin.

"Like how you knew about my Pokémon's stats?" Akira flinched slightly,

"You saw…" Ingo nodded,

"How did you know? It's impossible to have known." Akira clutched his egg tightly,

" You must think I'm a freak, right? Everyone else at the orphanage did, so just go ahead and laugh! You already hate me anyway…" Tears began to run from the boy's checks to his egg.

"I knew you hated me since the very beginning… I just…" He curled into a small ball as best he could, visibly shaking. Ingo looked down at his Pokémon who looked back at him with sad expressions. Ingo sighed, and placed an arm over Akira's frame. The boy looked up into the man's face, tears streaming around his hazel eyes.

"_Nein_… I don't hate you…" Akira scoffed,

"Y-yes you do…! You are always so mean to me!" Ingo held him tighter,

" I understand how hard it is to feel alone… I had the same problems when I was child… I made myself toughen up so it looked like it didn't hurt me. I guess I saw some of me in you and wanted to toughen you up…" Akira looked down, tears still in his eyes, Ingo smiled slightly,

"I think you have an amazing gift, Akira. Maybe it can be useful to Emmet and my job." Akira looked up hopefully,

"You think so Mr. Ingo?" Ingo gave a small smile,

"Maybe… But, first things first…" Akira gave him a confused look. Ingo pointed to his stomach,

"You need to get well first before we do anything." Akira smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, you have a point there…" Ingo nodded,

"So, get some rest… I don't want to hear you whining all night…" Akira saluted,

"Yes, sir!" Ingo gave a little smirk and dimmed the lights, as he went to his room.

_All right, and that's ends this chapter~! I hope you have enjoyed and don't forget to R & R~! Thank you,_

_~Phantomblazer~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had writer's block for a while… But now that it's gone it's time to enjoy more Mein Guter Richter~! Noiro belongs the greatest friend ever, Quakers Smakers. Akira belongs to me._

**Mein Guter Richer****:**

**Chapter 4: Neues Leben **

Akira slowly became healthy after the incident taking about a week, and tomorrow would be the day he went to apply at the Gear Station. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really nervous. He knew if he didn't get the job, Ingo would most likely throw him out. It was a miracle he hadn't already. Akira grabbed his thin legs from beneath his blanket, his egg resting on his middle. He shivered, he almost wished that tomorrow would never come. He rubbed his egg, smiling at it, wondering how easy it must be not to have the worries of the world yet.

"But, I hope you're born soon… It's really lonely without you, Calvin…"

As always the sun rose, birthing a brand new day along with it. Ingo walked into the living room, relieved to find Akira on the sofa this time. He went over to the boy, shaking him,

"Wake up, little one. It's morning." Akira yawned, rubbing his hazel eyes, his long hair framing his face.

"Is it time for breakfast…?" he asked sleepily. Ingo chuckled slightly,

" I'll prepare it soon, anything you'd like? You have a big day, today." Akira's face brightened,

"Can we have pancakes? I really like those!"

Ingo nodded,

"Alright, but only toady." Akira smiled,

"Good thing, I'm really hungry today!"

Akira devoured his pancakes in minutes, surprising his tablemates again. He had managed to eat 10 pancakes, syrup and all. Noiro was a little worried, considering he had been ill from overeating in the first place. She looked at him a little skeptically,

"Are you sure your feeling alright… No cramps or anything?" He shook his head,

"Nope. Thanks for asking though, Miss. Noiro." She sighed in relief and began picking up the plates. Ingo tapped the boy's shoulder,

"Before we head to the Gear Station, there's something we have to do." He gulped, but nodded at the Subway Master.

"A barber shop?" Akira asked puzzled at the trio. Ingo nodded,

"We can't have people mistaking you for a young woman all the time." Emmet chuckled,

"Like you did, bruder?" Ingo scoffed,

" Anyway… Here's some money, and get yourself a decent hair cut." Akira took the money and nodded, before going inside. After 15 minutes or so, Akira came outside, his chestnut hair now framing his ears instead of his shoulders. Noiro squealed in delight as she saw the young boy, hugging him close to her.

"You look absolutely adorable, Akira~! So this is how you look with short hair." He blushed at the Subway Mistress' antics,

"Thanks… I haven't had short hair in a while…" Emmet ruffled the short boy's hair,

"It really suits you better!" He smiled up at the white clad Subway Master,

"Thanks, Mr. Emmet. It feels better too." Noiro grabbed his oversize trench coat,

"Now, we need to find a better wardrobe for you… You're clothes are way too big for you." Akira giggled,

"Yeah, these aren't even mine. I stole it from a teacher when I ran away." Noiro's face darkened,

"I see…" Emmet however smiled,

" I guess we'll need to find you better clothes, then!" Akira looked at the ground,

"Y-you'd do that for me, Mr. Emmet?" Emmet smiled widely,

"Of course! You're like family! Family helps family!" Akira's eyes glistened, and he smiled. Ingo frowned, but kept himself distanced.

They arrived at the Gear Station; Akira was shivering from more than the cold at this point. Emmet noticed this and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

" I know you can do this, Akira. You were born for this job." Akira breathed deeply,

"O.K. Let's do this…" Ingo walked in front of them, opening the main entrance doors,

"Are you coming?" Emmet nudged Akira forward, and he followed after his brother and the boy. Ingo walked up to a depot officer, who saluted him on sight.

"Mr. Ingo, sir! Is there something you needed?" Ingo motioned the boy forward,

"This is Akira, I want to see if there is any job openings for IV judges." The depot officer gave them both a surprise look,

" Oh, well… We haven't had a position filled for a couple months… So, he should automatically be put in the spot. But…." He went over to the dark coated Subway Master, trying to keep his voice low.

"Are you sure about this, boss? He's just a little kid… I don't think he is old enough for the job." Akira could hear the whole thing; he had Acreus given hearing after all. Ingo sighed,

"Age does not matter when it comes to skill, my good sir." He released his Chadelure,

"Akira! Show him!" Akira flinched at his tone of voice, but obeyed the man. He placed his tiny hands on the ghost's body. It felt almost frozen, ironic, considering it had flames swirling in its glass body.

"This Chandelure's stats are very excellent to look at… The attack and defense are very well balanced; its speed and Special Attack are very superb. As for its Special Defense, it could use some improvement."

The officer's mouth dropped, surprised by the boy's skill. Akira's hazel eyes filled with fear, he looked like a Deerling in headlights. He began to shake, holding his chest, he gasped for air.

"I-I…" he dashed off, leaving both officer and master confused. Emmet ran after him, trying to see what happened.

"Akira! Akira!" the white-garbed master yelled through the circular area, Noiro followed after, just as concerned for the young child. After an intense search the two found him huddled by a bench, shaking. Emmet approached him slowly, trying not to scare him again.

"Akira… Are you alright…?" The boy huddled into a ball, shaking his head vigorously.

"N-no sir… He… I… am a freak…. I saw it in his eyes…" Emmet brought the boy closer to his body, hugging him tightly,

"It's alright… It's alright… He was just surprised was all." Akira took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Noiro, Ingo, and the officer had caught up by now, still confused and worried about the poor boy. Noiro knelt by Emmet's side, petting his hair gently.

"What happened? Is he O.K.?" Emmet nodded slowly,

"He just had a panic attack… He'll be fine…" Ingo frowned, not sure what to do or say at this point. The officer finally spoke up,

"He has the job… If that's what he's worried about…" Emmet nodded at the officer,

"Thank you, you can go back to your post." The officer saluted, returning back to the entrance of the station. Akira looked up slowly, making sure he had really left. He sighed, and his shaking slowed. Ingo turned to face the boy,

"What happened? That's not how you get a job offer." Akira shook his head,

"He reminded me of my teachers… I got scared…" Ingo rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Well… This is no time for such foolishness. Suck it up! I gave you a highly respectable opportunity and you blew it!" Akira was taken aback,

"I'm sorry! It's just…" Ingo scoffed,

"Just be lucky you even got the job." He stomped off leaving Akira speechless.

He was right, he shouldn't have even gotten the job. He made his new found friends look foolish at their own jobs. A tear fell from his hazel eye. He turned to Emmet, sobbing silently into his white jacket. Emmet frowned, rubbing the boy's now short locks.

"Akira… He didn't mean it… He just can be a little…" Noiro crossed her arms,

"A bastard?" Emmet smiled nervously at his partner,

"Now, now, Iro…. Let's not name call. I'm sure he means well…" Noiro sat next to the two,

"Poor thing, maybe we should take him home, Emmet…" Emmet sighed,

"Yeah… It's probably better that we do…" He picked up the small child, and walked toward the entrance, Noiro following at his side.

When they arrived at the apartment, Akira's sobbing had turned to light sniffles. Emmet opened the door, and placed Akira on the couch. Akira looked shocked, moving his blanket to the sofa cushions, as if looking for something. Emmet looked at him curiously,

"What's wrong?" Akira looked up,

"My egg…. Mr. Emmet, my egg's gone…!" Emmet and Noiro exchanged looks, then returned their attention to Akira,

"What?" they asked in unison. Akira grasped his head,

"It was right here…. Now…" Tears formed once again in his eyes,

"Calvin…. Where are you?" Noiro hugged the now hysterical boy,

"It's fine, sweetie… You probably misplaced it…" She motioned Emmet to go look for it, who dashed all over the apartment. Emmet looked high and low, unsure of were it could be. As he knelt beneath his bed, he felt something lick his hand. Akira was sobbing into Noiro's side,

"He was… my only friend…" Noiro looked down sadly at the poor boy,

"Now… Now… I'm sure Emmet will find it…" She looked up and saw Emmet grinning widely, holding a bundle in his arms. Noiro smiled in relief,

"Oh, thank Acreus you found it!" Emmet's smile grew wider,

"I found something better. Akira…" Noiro nudged the boy,

"Emmet, found it, you did right?" Emmet placed the bundle in front of the boy, who was still sniffling at this point. To almost everyone's surprise the bundle began to move, and out popped a Growlithe's head, barking happily. Akira's eyes lit up immediately as he saw his new friend,

"Calvin… You hatched…. I can't believe it…!" The dog like Pokémon began to lick away the boy's tears, and he giggled in response.

"Jirachi, must of heard my wish! Calvin~!" he hugged the little Growlithe, that started to wag his tail. Emmet and Noiro smiled as the held each other, watching the boy's smiling face. They felt like proud parents watching their child open a Christmas present. Akira played with his new friend, giggling the whole time as Calvin licked his face, wagging his tail ever faster. The moment was interrupted by a phone call, ringing almost obnoxiously until Emmet went to answer it.

" _Guten Tag…Bruder? Ja, Alles ist in Ornung…Akira war richtig sauer…Nein… Gut, wir auf unserem weg…" _He sighed as he hung up the phone, returning to the living room.

"It was Ingo, wasn't it?" Noiro asked without turning to face him. Emmet sighed again,

"_Ja._ We have to go back to work." Akira looked down to Calvin, fear in his eyes. The Growlithe looked at its master sadly, whining as he scratched Akira's leg. Emmet turned to face the boy,

"Are you feeling up to going back?" Akira looked away, shaking slightly,

"It's my job… I guess I have to…" Emmet patted the boy's head,

"Are you sure? You shouldn't push yourself…" The boy gave him a small smile,

"I have to be brave Mr. Emmet, besides I have someone to tag along with me."

When the trio arrived at the Gear Station, Ingo was waiting for them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Akira ran behind, Emmet hoping to avoid the stricter man's gaze.

"What were you three thinking?" Akira flinched, ramming Emmet from behind. Emmet looked back at the small boy,

"You O.K.?" Ingo walked up to Akira, glaring down at the frightened boy,

"I'm going to take a guess this is your doing?" The boy gulped, shaking as hard as before, he wanted to run, but his legs won't obey. He held Calvin closer to his body, who was growling at Ingo. Ingo raised an eyebrow,

"Finally hatched, did he? Well, do you have anything to say for your actions?" The boy looked into the Growlithe's amber eyes, his eyes giving him strength.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ingo… I should've behaved the way I did…" Ingo nodded,

"Good, but next time I won't be so lenient. I'm your boss now, I can easily fire you." Noiro eyes widened,

"You can't be serious? He's just a boy! He doesn't mean any harm! Besides, You're not the only Subway Master!" Ingo looked up into her Azure eyes,

"I'll do what's right for the station. And only the station." He walked off, with Emmet, Noiro, and Akira following silently behind. Akira looked at the cold winter streets of Nimbasa before shutting the great doors behind him, shivering from the cold that might befall him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_I couldn't wait any longer~! I had to update again, I'm growing way to attached to this story but I don't care. Remember I don't own Pokémon or Noiro. Nintendo owns Pokémon and Quakers Smakers owns Noiro and Miori. Please Remember to R & R~!_

**Mein Guter Richter****:**

**Chapter 5: Alte Fremde**

It was the second day of Akira's job, his first day passed smoothly after Calvin hatched. Akira felt much more at ease than he had yesterday, now that his old partner was back at his side. He looked down at the puppy like Pokémon, who wagged his tail after seeing his master's face. Akira grinned as he knelt down to pet him,

"Now, we just need to find a fire stone, then it will be like old times…" As he stood back up, his stomach growled loudly. His hands traveled to his stomach and he blushed,

"I'm so hungry…." He looked up at one of the clocks, it read 11: 30, a sigh escaped his lips, and Ingo said that they had to wait to eat lunch at 12. His stomach whined, and he rubbed it sympathetically.

"Sorry… You'll have to wait… I really don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Ingo." He knew exactly were the lunches were being kept, but he also remembered Ingo's wrath. Shivering at the thought, he hoped that someone would come to get their Pokémon's stats checked. As he waited her saw a girl, older than him looking around nervously. She had shortly cut dark hair; with a closer look he could tell it was dusty purple. She wore an oversized Lavender sweater with Pokeballs insignias, with black pants and lavender knee boats. A black scarf adored her neck and black-framed glasses rested over her hazel eyes. A Kangaskhan followed behind her with the same worried expression. Akira walked up to the girl; she looked like she was almost in tears.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked a little shyly. She turned to face the small boy,

"Hello… Have you seen a baby Kangaskhan anywhere…? Mine lost her baby…" Akira shook his head,

"Nope… But, I could help you look." She smiled weakly,

"Really? That would be so nice of you…" He nodded,

"No problem! Were did you first notice the baby missing?" The girl pointed towards the Single Line,

"Over there…" Akira grabbed her hand,

"Then let's go over there!" The girl was surprised at the boy's eagerness.

"What's your name? Mine's Miori." The boy smiled back,

"Akira!" She nodded slowly,

"Akira…"

The duo looked high and low for the baby, but were having no luck. Miori's eyes filled with tears,

"Oh, dear… Where could it be…?" Akira was not about to give up,

"Don't worry! We'll find it!" Miori didn't look so sure,

"But…" Before she could finish, Akira pointed to a bench,

"Over there!" He rushed over and picked up the baby Kangaskhan from behind. Miori clasped her hands together and rushed over to them.

"Thank you so much~! You're a life saver~!" Akira and Calvin smiled,

"It's no big deal! I'm just glad I could help!" Miori rummaged through her bag,

"Here… I want you to have this." She handed the boy a firestone. His eyes widened,

"H-how…?" She smiled,

"I have an Arcanine, seeing you with your Growlithe reminded me of old times. Use it wisely O.K.? I have to go now, bye~!" With that she rushed off, leaving Akira holding the stone.

"Wow… I wonder how she got this…" he questioned, looking at the amber colored stone in the light. Calvin looked at the stone, puzzled by it. Akira noticed this and smiled,

"You wondering what it does, right? It'll change you into an Arcanine, when the time's right of course." As Calvin continued to stare at the stone, Akira halted as he saw Ingo looking for him. Calvin rammed into his legs, and looked to see what made his master stop. Ingo came over, he wasn't looking at all happy. Akira started to shake, unable to control his fear as Ingo halted in front of him.

"Where have you been?" he questioned, tapping his foot angrily. Akira gulped.

"I-I was helping a girl find her missing Pokémon…. It ran away and I found it…" Ingo didn't seem bought over,

"Really… Did you forget you have a job to do? Why didn't you let a Depot officer handle it?" Akira gripped the bottom of his shirt, looking down from the man's gaze.

"She was crying… I just wanted to help…" The Subway Master sighed,

"Just don't do it again… What if someone wanted to check stats?" Akira shrugged. Ingo answered,

"They couldn't, could they? Just stay at your post. Understand?" Akira nodded, and at that moment his stomach growled loudly. Akira looked up slowly, afraid of what he might say. Ingo sighed, and looked at his watch.

"Well, it seems to be time for lunch. Come along." Akira followed the man, his Growlithe tagging behind.

"Akira! How's your day been so far?" Emmet asked eagerly. Akira opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Ingo,

" He left his post to help a girl find her missing Pokémon. Very unprofessional." Akira looked down,

"But, she was crying…" Emmet's ears perked up,

"Really? How sad~! Did you find it?" The boy nodded,

"Yeah. And she gave me this." He held up his firestone for them to see. Noiro's eyes widened,

"Wow~! Is that a firestone? That was extremely generous of her." Emmet nodded,

"Very! Those are hard to find in Unova! Are you going to use it now?" Akira looked at the flame-patterned stone,

" Not yet… I want to wait for the right time." Emmet grinned,

"That's a great idea! That's what I'd do." Ingo placed a bag lunch to Akira,

"Here's yours. I made sure to make extra for you." Akira flushed,

"I don't eat that much~!" As if to contradict him his stomach whined loudly, causing his face to redden further. Ingo raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his lunch,

"Right…" Akira took an angry bite of his sandwich, trying to calm his noisy belly.

After a span of a few minutes, Akira managed to devour all his food before Noiro even had the chance to start. Ingo sighed at the young boy's immense appetite, and looked at his watch.

"Five minutes… Impressive." Akira flushed,

"I was hungry…" Ingo chuckled,

"When aren't you?" Akira scoffed,

"I can't help it, I have a great metabolism!" Ingo coughed,

"Anyway… Now that you're finished it's time for you to get back to work." Akira frowned,

"Yes, sir…" Emmet looked at the boy,

"Something wrong, Akira?" Akira sighed,

"It's just so boring… No one has even talked to me…" Emmet ruffled the boy's hair,

"Patience is a virtue my dear Akira-chan~!" Akira crossed his arms,

"But it's boring…" Ingo sighed,

"Come on, I don't have all day…" Akira got up,

"Yes, sir…"

Ingo dropped him off at his post, and left to return to his office,

"Don't leave the post no matter what." Akira mumbled,

"Not even to go to the bathroom?" To his surprise Ingo turned around,

"Not even that. Just do as your told." Akira pouted, but obeyed his "boss". Akira slid to the ground, and Calvin licked his face.

"Thanks, buddy… I'm tired now…" He yawned, trying his hardest not to nod off. It wasn't long before he did fall asleep, he was snoring softly and by now, Calvin was snuggled with him. He didn't hear the footsteps that stopped in front of him. It was a man, with greasy black hair that reached his shoulders. He had clammy grey skin sharp brown eyes, he wore an aged gray trench coat. He grinned wickedly baring his yellowed teeth,

"I've found you, you little bastard…"

Akira was lucky to open his eyes, to find the man lumbering over him. His hazel eyes widened in fear as his memories of the man flashed through his mind. He backed up to the bench, shivering at the sight of the man,

"O-oikawa sensei…." One of the man's greyed hands shot out and grabbed the boy around the neck.

"Do you think this is a game? Do you realize how long we've looked for you? We could be in show much trouble… But not as much as you will be in…" Akira choked, trying to get air in his throat. Calvin growled and began barking at the man, he turned around and kicked the Pokémon to the side. Akira mouth gaped as his friend hit the cold tile.

"Cal…vin…" he breathed. The grip grew tighter around his neck, causing the boy to wince in pain. His vision became blurry, and with the last of his strength bit the man's hand. He hissed in pain as the let the boy go, Akira grabbed his Pokémon and ran for his life.

"Come back here!" Oikawa bellowed. Akira dared not stop running, hoping to reach one of the Subway Masters in time.

_Cliffhanger… DUN DUN DUN~! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. Please R&R~! Thanks~_

_~~Phantomblazer~~ _


End file.
